


Bounty Hunter, Hunting Booty

by The_Annoying_DAHG



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: (kinda), Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Blue Yellow and Brown are Skai Randy and Joey, Blue is a pun lord; don't you forget that, F/M, Impostor Brown (Among Us), Impostor Yellow (Among Us), Killing, Love Confessions, Mild Gore, Pink is sus, Yandere Yellow but the definition is kinda sus, using the names from the previous Among Us fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG
Summary: Blue/Skai is the lord of puns. Randy sounds exactly like AlphaJay. Joey is basically Piers but he looks like Wally. Don't hate me please.
Relationships: Blue & Yellow (Among Us), Blue/Brown (Among Us)
Kudos: 4





	Bounty Hunter, Hunting Booty

**Author's Note:**

> Blue/Skai is the lord of puns. Randy sounds exactly like AlphaJay. Joey is basically Piers but he looks like Wally. Don't hate me please.

The vote was in. One vote for Randy. Two votes for Matteo and Dani. Three votes for Sydney.

"Sydney wasn't the Impostor?!" Joey blurted, reading the text appearing on their devices with indignation. Sydney shrugged from beyond the airlock, hurtling to deep space.

Monty pulled his hat in frustration. "I told you guys a billion times 'I saw Syd scan in Medbay', but _nobody_ listens to the dude with the stupid hat!" 

Matteo slapped him apathetically. "If that bothers you, Monty, I would suggest changing your hat to something better."

Skai chimed in with "Dang, Matteo. That _hat_ to hurt." Monty rolled his eyes as Randy giggled like an idiot. 

"Alright, nerds," Jack shouted, "we got crap to do, so shut up and swipe."

"I have weapons!" Dani offered. "I-If anyone wants to watch, that is..."

"Jeez. They always give me the long tasks. Calibrate this, unlock that, why don't you start the reactor while you're at it," Skai mumbled to herself as she filled her gas tank to the brim. "They keep giving me tasks this long and I'll _reactor_ vate the instinct of 'kill everything in sight'." She waddled to the upper engine with the heavy tank, pouring it carefully into the spout. 

Someone grabbed her shoulder. "Hey! Whaddya-- oh. It's just you." 

She turned around to yell at Joey before realizing it was Joey. Violet said that he had scanned, so she figured that she could trust him. "This impostor thing is nuts. I'm kinda 'spicious of Tom. He keeps going into Electrical all sneaky-like and then he just... disappears. You don't s'pose he's venting, do you?" he asked in a hush. "Eh. I could _vent_ ure to say so, I guess."

He chuckled. "Whaddya say we go... catch 'im in the act?"

Skai tipped the gas tank, letting it drip into the engine spout. "I'm in!"

The two headed into Electrical, passing Randy on the way. He waved, and Skai waved back, but she could see Joey glaring at him through the corner of her eye. "What's your problem?" He shook his head. "I-I dunno. Randy kinda... I dunno, he just rubs me the wrong way. He's kinda 'spicious too. L-Let's just get to Tom," he muttered, half-shoving Skai into the room. He sat down with a thud, and Skai plopped beside him. She began to sing softly.

"When you're lost and alone, or you're sinkin' like a stone... carry o-o-o-o-on..."  
"May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground, and carry o-o-o-o-on... carry on, carry on...."

Joey interrupted her. "Uhh, Skai? Th-There was somethin' I, uh, brought you in here for. O-Other'n Tom, I mean." She looked at him with surprise.

"Uh. You gonna tell me?" He fiddled nervously. "Well, we've been on this mission for a while, and... I've gotten t' know you pretty well, I'd say. Uh, and, I've been thinkin'. ...Skai, I like you. Like, f'real, like you." 

Skai blushed under her helmet. "I--" 

Joey held up a finger. "And I need to act on that." 

"What?"

"We... My... Uh, I dunno how t' say this," he mumbled. It was only now that she noticed the doors to Electrical were closed. "I... jus' don't freak. That's all I'm asking. 'Kay?"

 _Don't freak?_ she thought incredulously. "Yes, the heck I _will_ freak! You _are_ a freak! What _the_ freak?!!"

She was backed into the corner. Joey was trying to be as soft and gentle as he could, but Skai was definitely gonna snitch if she could escape this. Then it hit her.

_ "I have Weapons. If anyone wants to watch, that is." _

Everyone was in Weapons watching Dani shoot asteroids. That meant nobody was around to save her. She shut her eyes and prayed somebody would walk by Electrical.

She heard the sound of a vent snapping open and shut. She forced herself to open her eyes. A flash of yellow. A crunch of bones.

Joey was dead. Skai was holding the remains of his lower body, and she could see parts of his anatomy that she couldn't even try to label. "Eugh!" she spluttered, shoving him off her body and directly onto the attacker. "Ew! Hey! I don't want him either!"

Randy!

"You and Joey ar-- were-- y'all-- impostors!" she stuttered, shaking. Randy threw Joey's body onto the floor. "No! Well... yes. Kinda. Uh..."

Randy readjusted his top hat before grabbing both of Skai's hands. "Joey was gonna kill you. Eventually. I... don't wanna hurt anybody, I swear. I'm a bounty hunter."

Skai looked at him with an air of fear, tinged with curiosity. "I've been venting all over for you. Stick with me. There's another impostor on this ship somewhere. You'll be safe, if you just stay close to me." He blushed lightly. "I know this mission has been hard for you, Skai. I'm working hard to keep as many humans alive as I can." He looked genuinely concerned.

"...A bounty hunter, you say? How many 'postors have you gotten? A _bounty hunter_ ed of them?" she cracked.

Randy stalled for a moment. "It's-- a bounty huntered of them. 'About a hundred of them'. Make sense?" His eyes widened and he giggled. "Ohh, that makes-- yeah, haha, sorry." He dropped one of her hands, staring up at her. "So you'll stay with me, right?"

"Y-Yeah, yeah, I'll stay. Thank you. Thanks a _lot,_ actually."

"No problem."

They left Electrical to go watch Dani finish her rounds, hand in hand, and completely forgot to report Joey's body. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this really cool idea for an updated 'role' called 'Bounty Hunter'. You're given the Impostors' identities, and the same abilities as them, but you're supposed to kill the Impostors. You'll have to play the game the exact same way as an Impostor, but since you have fewer targets, you have double the imp cooldown (e.g. 10 to 20, or 45 to 90), which could make things especially challenging. This should also be an optional role that you could turn on or off, to make the game easier or harder. LMK if you think that's an interesting gimmick!


End file.
